


Wait For It

by lostgirl966



Series: Cocollory [9]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: AHS, Beginning of smut, F/F, Fluffy, Smut, ahs fanfic, coco x mallory, cocollory, mallory x coco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Mallory picks Coco up from the airport in a mysterious trench coat





	Wait For It

“So I’ll be there around 6:00 p.m.,” Coco explained to Mallory over the phone. Coco had been on vacation with her family for two weeks. She was ready to be back with the coven and most importantly with her girlfriend.

“I’ll pick you up at the airport,” replied Mallory cheerfully.

“Oh, you don’t have to do that. I can get an Uber.”

“But I wanted to,” her girlfriend insisted.

Coc gave a shrug and said, “Okay.” She smiled to herself filling with excitement about seeing Mallory again. The vacation had felt like a lifetime.

After landing at the airport Coco exited the plane and with luggage in hand made her way to the front door where there was a pickup area. Her eye brightened when she saw Mallory standing by the doorway.

Mallory stood on tiptoe and waved excitedly. He sweet smile was a welcome sight for Coco.

She felt a bit confused as she looked at Mallory. It wasn’t raining or cold outside so why was she wearing a black trench coat? However, there was no time for questions about her fashion choices. Now was the time for Coco to pick her girlfriend up and spin her around.

Mallory’s warm hugs had been dearly missed. “I’m so glad you’re home,” she said her voice muffled by Coco’s shoulder.

“I’ve missed you so much Mal,” replied Coco finally releasing her girlfriend. “What’s with the coat?”

“You like it?” Mallory gave a few twirls looking down at the outfit. She then gave the coats straps a slight tug to make sure they were secure around her waist. She looked up at Coco with pride.

Coco who was grinning even wider now nodded. “So cute!”

“I found it at a thrift shop. I love and have been wearing it all the time. But enough about me!” Mallory took Coco’s hand in her own. “Let’s get you home.”

So the two witches pilled into the car and began the journey home. Once home Mallory and Coco carried the luggage up to their shared bedroom.

Coco dropped her bag by her closet. “You know,” she said as Mallory placed the other bag beside her. “You’d think I’d be tired but I’m actually pretty energized cause I’m so excited to be back.

“Well that’s good.”

“How so?”

“Cause I have a surprise for you.”

Coco turned to face Mallory who was standing by the bed. “A surprise?”

Mallory then began undoing her trench coat. “Yes. You see I love you and I’ve missed you a whole lot.” As she spoke she opened the coat to reveal her body, which was covered, in white lingerie.

Coco’s jaw dropped at this view. “Holy shit,” she breathed. “If I had known I would have opened my present in the car.” Coco chuckled slightly as she stood from her hunched position over the luggage.

“Good things come to those who wait,” giggled Mallory.


End file.
